


'cause i love the way you wake me up;

by prouveyrac



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, human!AU, logan hates the morning and roman is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: Logan is the biggest anti-morning person Roman has ever met. Roman couldn’t love him more.





	'cause i love the way you wake me up;

Roman counted himself blessed that he could spend every morning waking up next to Logan, and that many more mornings together were soon to come.

The sun of early spring was shining its rays through their window and across Logan’s face. Logan, who had his side of the blankets pulled all the way up to his neck, scrunched up his face at the light being shed over his eyes, but still didn’t stir. The clock on their side table said that it was a quarter to nine. Their bedroom still had the night chill settled in it, despite the sun having risen a while ago now, and Roman watched as Logan pulled the blankets tighter around him.

Roman was used to being the first one awake, along with being the one without blankets (currently, his side of the blankets could only be pulled up to his hips). Logan, while also just being a night owl, was usually kept up late grading papers and reviewing his lesson plans for the next day, causing him to go to bed sometimes many hours after Roman. Roman would always wake up, though, when Logan came in and made sure to give Logan more blankets, since Logan had the tendency to freeze overnight while Roman might as well have been a furnace.

A lock of Logan’s brown hair fell onto his face, tilted towards Roman, and he smiled at the sight. Logan truly looked so peaceful.

The moment was quickly ruined when the phone on the bedside table next to Roman started to ring loudly and Logan mumbled his lovely first words of the morning, “Tell whoever is fucking calling at this early in the fucking morning that we’re not friends with them any longer.”

Roman let out a small laugh. “Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty,” he said. “And two f-bombs in your first sentence of the morning? Impressive.”

“Just answer the damn phone,” Logan groaned and pulled the covers up over his head, as if they would block him from the shrill ringing in their bedroom.

Roman turned over on his side and grabbed the phone. The called ID said that Patton was calling. “Patton, my dear friend,” Roman said upon answering. He laid back on the bed. Logan tore the covers away from his head and reached his left arm across Roman, as if to snatch the phone away and, presumably, either yell at their friend or throw it across the room (or both) but, instead, Roman grabbed his left hand. “What can we do for you this fine Saturday morning?” Roman smiled as he observed the silver ring that Logan wore.

“Oh, Roman, I’m so glad you’re awake,” Patton said on the other line, already sounding as if he had been up for hours. Knowing Patton, he probably was. Like Roman, he was an early riser and, also like Roman, was with a person who hated the mornings. “Is Logan up, too?”

Roman turned to look at Logan and saw him blearily glaring back. “Logan’s… alive,” Roman decided upon. Patton laughed.

“Tell Patton that I hate him,” Logan said, though his voice was too tired to have any true bite.

“Tell Logan that I heard that,” Patton said. “And that he and Virgil can moan about how terrible we are over breakfast. Me and Virge are going to that cute cafe just down the street from your apartment, come join us!”

Logan, who could clearly hear the conversation through the receiver, actually  _ whined _ , “It’s so early.”

“Yeah, because it’s breakfast, Lo, it’s meant to be early,” Roman said aside to Logan before, to Patton, “What time?”

“We were thinking nine-thirty?” Patton said and Roman heard someone grumble in the background. He could only assume it was Virgil, their other resident night owl, begrudgingly agreeing.

“Is nine-thirty good?” Roman asked Logan, already knowing the answer he was going to get.

“I will leave you,” Logan said, his eyes drifting shut. “I will pack my things and walk out and then I will go to Patton and Virgil’s apartment and I will take Virgil away to somewhere where we don’t have to get up at ungodly hours  _ on weekends _ .” Right on script.

Roman laughed and said to Patton, “We’ll be there.”

“Oh, great!” Patton exclaimed. “You guys will probably get there first, since you live right there, so make sure to grab us a good table!”

“You know we will,” Roman said. “So, we’ll see you guys soon, alright?”

He and Patton exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. Roman dropped Logan’s hand from his and put the phone back on the side table. He then flopped back down and turned to Logan. “So, we have breakfast plans now,” Roman said as Logan opened his eyes back up.

“It’s so early,” Logan repeated and pouted,  _ actually pouted _ . Despite Roman being the “drama queen” of their little friend group, he decided that Logan came in at a very close second in the morning.

“For you, perhaps,” Roman said. “But at least it’s an early morning seeing our friends. You could be heading off to teach that one intro course with that kid who can’t shut up.”

Logan groaned and rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me of that,” he mumbled. “The weekend is for pleasant thoughts only.”

“And now we get to have a pleasant morning together and with our friends,” Roman said, trying to hype Logan up so that he would, eventually, get out of bed. “It’s that cafe down the street with those chocolate croissants you like.”

“Silver lining,” Logan muttered, though Roman knew that he did enjoy seeing their friends no matter the time. Logan then reached for Roman’s hand and Roman gladly took it. His eyes flicked back to the band Logan wore.

“You should be careful sleeping in your ring,” Roman murmured, gently tracing his thumb over the silver band on his boyfriend’s -no,  _ fiance’s _ \- left ring finger. “Don’t want it to get stuck.”

“Yes, I should be more careful,” Logan’s said quietly, observing the ring. “What a shame it would be to be stuck with you forever.”

“You still have a couple months left to duck out,” Roman teased. He brought Logan’s hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to it. Logan smiled, blinking slowly at Roman, and he knew that Logan would never walk away. This was what Roman expected to experience every day for the rest of his life.

When Logan’s eyes started to drift shut again, Roman tsked. “Come on, love, no more sleeping,” he said softly. He finally sat up in the bed and pushed the blankets off of himself, only for Logan to grab all of them and pull them over him. Logan had already turned his face back into his pillow and Roman couldn’t help but laugh as he tried to smooth down his own hair. “Lo, we just promised Patton and Virgil that we’ll meet them for breakfast.”

“You promised them that,” Logan mumbled into the pillow, curling further into the blanket.

“I’ll buy you your coffee,” Roman offered.

“You did that on our first date, Prince,” Logan said, turning his head to look back at Roman. “Step up your game.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “I’ll buy you two coffees, since you’re an addict who can’t survive on one.”

Logan considered before smiling tiredly at Roman. “That works,” he said and even managed a laugh as Roman cheered in celebration before getting out of the bed.

“I’m glad we came to a compromise,” Roman said, walking over to their closet. Logan rolled over onto his back to watch. “It just pains me that the only reason you’re marrying me is so that you never have to buy another coffee again,” he continued, rather dramatically, as he grabbed one of his red sweaters and pulled it over his head.

“No, you’re wrong,” Logan said and reached out a hand, beckoning Roman closer. Roman, despite still needing to change out of his pajama pants because they were supposed to be meeting Patton and Virgil soon and he couldn’t greet them half dressed, complied with no hesitation. He let Logan grab his hand and pull him down closer, their mouths only inches from each other. “I married you for your money. The coffee is just a perk.”

Roman laughed and closed the gap between them. Still holding Logan’s hand, he used his other to gently cup Logan’s jaw as they both melted into the kiss. Roman traced his thumb against Logan’s jaw line as Logan pushed himself up on his elbows, using his other hand to pull Roman closer.

When the couple finally pulled away, Roman rested his head against Logan’s forehead and grinned. “I love you, Logan,” he said.

Even after all the times Roman had told Logan that, Logan’s cheeks still tinted pink at hearing it. “I love you too, Ro.”

“And you have morning breath and should brush your teeth.”

Logan rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed. “For being a romantic, you sure can ruin the mood,” he said. “And it’s not like you’re much better.”

Roman beamed and turned back towards the closet. He pulled out one of Logan’s long sleeves and jeans and threw them over his shoulder. They landed on what he assumed was the bed with a soft thump. “Come on, get changed, those coffees aren’t going to buy themselves,” Roman said, pulling on a pair of his own jeans.

Logan groaned but finally complied and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He grabbed his glasses from his side table and put them on. “Fine, fine,” he mumbled, swinging his legs over the side and standing up.

Roman grinned, feeling victorious at having convinced Logan to get up and out of bed before nine-a.m., and made his way out of their bedroom and into their bathroom to finish getting ready. A couple minutes in, when Roman was trying to make his hair look the best it could in a short amount of time, Logan walked in and wrapped his arms around Roman from behind. Tingles went down Roman’s spine as Logan pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck.

“I’m excited for many more mornings like this,” Logan said, leaning his chin on Roman’s shoulder. His eyes still drooped sleepily, but at least he was standing upright on his own… sort of.

Roman smiled at their reflections in the mirror, the lights up above the mirror glinting against the silver band on Logan’s finger. “Yeah,” he said, turning his head to the side and pressing a kiss to Logan’s temple. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> posting fics at a normal time??? i don't know her
> 
> thank you for reading!!! <3
> 
> ethospathoslogan.tumblr.com  
> (main: actuallygansey.tumblr.com)


End file.
